Captain Gregg on Fatherhood
by Antique2rose
Summary: Captain Gregg speaks on his experiences as a new father.
1. Chapter 1

_I own no rights to "The Ghost and Mrs. Muir" show._

Captain Gregg on Fatherhood

Captain Gregg quietly eased the bedroom door to the master cabin closed. Carolyn was resting after giving birth to their child just a few hours earlier. A miracle child that lay in his arms. A brand new Gregg. The tiny newborn wrapped in a swaddling blanket amazed him.

Taking the little one into the nursery, he sat in the rocking chair and instinctively rocked ever so gently. The rush of the big day had eased into quiet bliss.

Daniel was going over the days events in his mind. So many things going on all at once. Yet, it all surrounded one small precious person who had made their debut. He had never seen an actual human birth before—let alone his own child, so his anticipation had been immeasurable.

There seemed to be more instructions for the mothers and very little for the fathers.

'_Surely, fathers should be made aware of what to expect,' _he thought.

_'I can write some things down in my log later that I have learned today.'_

_-Make great attempts to remain calm._

_ -Do not eat anything just prior to the birth event. _

_ -Hide a flask of rum on your person. (Perhaps two flasks if more than one child is expected)_

_ -Make greater attempts to calm your wife._

_ -Refer to 'birthing book.'_

_ -Throw blasted 'birthing book' out of the window._

Captain Gregg softly chuckled about the silly book. When it came down to the big moment, the book proved very little use to him.

_ -Under no circumstances allow your wife to get a hold of your dirk or any _

_ other sharp objects if you desire to keep your appendages in tact._

The thought of that made him wince and shudder.

_ -Rub your wife's back until your fingers fall off._

_ -Absolutely do not tell your wife that her discomfort 'can't be that bad.'_

_ -Do not look at the afterbirth. (His face blanched at the memory.)_

_-If your wife wants you to cut the cord, do not use your dirk. (It could upset her.)_

_-Allow your wife to scream obscenities at you. (Do not return fire.)_

Captain Gregg had to pause his thoughts. Baby was getting fussy. He recalled Carolyn showing him the different positions baby may be comfortable. He had removed his pea coat and laid the child on his chest, gently rubbing baby's back. Gas was released and the fussing ceased.

"Yes. I'll bet that does feel better, little one." He whispered. "Now. Where were we? Oh yes! The log book entry."

He picked up his thoughts where he left off.

_-Be very mindful of the faces you make when your child is coming into the world._

_-Do not wipe your wife's brow with sailing canvas. (It's too rough.)_

_-Do not threaten birth attendant when they hold your newborn upside down by the ankles and spank the bottom. (This can also upset your wife.)_

_-Agree with everything your wife may say during this time. She will forget _

_most of it later._

Carolyn did forget many of the things that she said during her time in labor. Thank goodness!

_-Keep cigars in your pocket for after the birth._

_-Do not let your wife know that you have cigars in your pocket._

_-If all else fails, stay out of your wife's face. She's busy._

Daniel recalled having to duck a flying slipper that was headed his way!

_-Hold your wife and newborn child in your arms. Never let them go! _

'_These will be most helpful for fathers.'_ The Captain was pleased.

He gazed down at the child who captivated his attention. The infant's face turned red and scrunched up. Tiny grunts followed. A loud 'squishing' sound ensued. The air became foul.

Captain Gregg stood up and went downstairs.

"Martha? Martha!"

—

Chapter 2

In the six weeks following the birth of their child, the Gregg family had made a life style change. Babies do that to families. The changes were easier for Carolyn as she had prior experience with Candy and Jonathan. Captain Gregg was having to make more of an adjustment and Carolyn was patiently teaching him.

_'How can one baby cause so much disruption and change?'_ He was pondering the thought while folding the diaper cloths.

In his day, all of this was considered 'women's work'.

_'How on earth did they manage?'_

Once again, Captain Gregg decided to make a written log that could prove helpful to fathers.

_'Perhaps Jonathan would find it useful when he becomes a father.'_

Right now, Jonathan had little interest in the fairer sex. Given more time, that would change.

_-Resign yourself to the fact that babies are no longer just 'women's work'. To insist otherwise will land you in the brig for an undetermined amount of time._

_-Be prepared to draw baby's bath water twice. Baby will potty in the first bath the minute you lay them in it! The water will therefore be soiled and need to be discarded._

_-If your wife chooses to nurse, try not to stare at her enlarged breasts. They are full of milk and serving a different purpose for now. You will get them back in due time._

Captain Gregg found out the hard way not to touch Carolyn's milk filled breasts. When he had, the milk let-down and made quite a mess.

_-Always keep a towel, nappy/diaper cloth on your shoulder when burping baby. What goes down is bound to come back up._

_-Sailing canvas is not an adequate substitute for diaper cloths. Neither is your wife's blouse no matter how handy it is at the time. Wash the diaper cloths every day._

_-When changing a baby's diaper/nappy, keep a cloth on their privates at all times or you will have more to clean up than what you started with._

_-Let your wife rest as much as you can. She needs her sleep and is more likely to engage in intimacy, after being well rested. After all, it's been six weeks. Right?_

—-

"Martha! You are finding this entirely too amusing!" Daniel Gregg was loading the washer with more diapers. He turned his head away from the stench.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I never thought that I would see you doing laundry—let alone diapers."

She was in side-splitting laughter at the ghost's ship being turned into a nursery. It was good that the ghost Dad was becoming more pliable and less rigid. When her and the Muir's had first arrived at Gull Cottage the Captain was as stiff as a ship's mast!

Martha was holding down the rest of the fort. She helped where she could, but her regular duties kept her busy.

Carolyn and Daniel held the responsibility of caring for their infant. The child lay in his former cradle. It was also his father's cradle and his father's father's cradle, coming down the line of Gregg's.

One afternoon he happened upon Carolyn expressing milk into a baby bottle. It caught him by surprise and the look on his face proved it.

"My dear, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be giving that to the baby?"

She smiled at him. "It is for the baby. I am putting some of my milk into bottles. That way you or Martha can help with feedings."

Something new to learn.

Late log entry.

_-If your wife is expressing her milk into baby bottles, don't watch. You may have mixed reactions!_

—


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

9 weeks after giving birth

"I don't think that looks right, Captain." Candy was sitting on the parlor floor with Captain Gregg, who was giving his best effort into changing baby's nappy.

"I think that it will be just fine, Candy. Ouch! Blasted diaper pin!"

He held the baby up in front of them. A little wiggling from baby and the diaper slipped down and landed on the floor. It was soon followed by a stream of urine. The two scrambled to control the mess and baby just gave a toothless smile.

"Blast! There must be a trick to this."

"Let's try this way, Captain."

Candy brought over a clean diaper cloth. Between the two of them, they managed to get the contraption on baby along with the rubber pants. She also found some layette clothes for baby. Then Candy left to go spend time with some of her friends to play volleyball.

Daniel held the infant in his arms. It was a feeling like no other that he had experienced. She was a part of him. He had given up the idea of having his own children once he had passed into the afterlife, but here she was. He brought the infant close to his face and whispered to her. She cooed and reached out her hand to touch his face. The little fingers found his beard and closed around the hairs. She kicked and pulled his beard.

"Ouch!" Daniel attempted to loosen the strong little grip. Carolyn came through the front door with shopping bags in hand.

"I'm home!"

Baby heard Mom and let go of Daniel. She tried to follow the sound of her mother's voice. Daniel walked over to his wife.

"Let's go upstairs, Daniel. I need to nurse."

The Captain followed his wife to their master cabin. Carolyn took off her coat to reveal two large wet places on her top where milk had leaked through.

"Oh, my dear." Daniel was sympathetic at the sight.

She removed the soiled garment and reached for their baby, who began to nurse.

A mother nursing her infant was a magical time. Captain Gregg could recognize this, but he still had some difficulty watching. He kept having to remind himself that she would not be nursing forever. Instead, he sorted through one the shopping bags and came across three identical small items.

"What are these, my love?"

Carolyn chuckled "Little miracles. You'll see. We need to wash them up."

In the bag were more baby items. Changing pads, mild baby soap, powder, additional bottles with nipples, and more clothes.

"More clothes?"

"Babies grow fast, Daniel." Carolyn was burping baby, then switched sides. Baby was still hungry.

After baby was done nursing, Carolyn handed the infant off to her husband.

"Go ahead and burp her for me. I need to get cleaned up." She took a clean nursing bra from the drawer and headed to the bathroom.

Captain Gregg placed a towel over his shoulder and began patting the baby's back. It was not long before a satisfying belch arose from her tummy. He smiled and cradled the infant in his arms, not even aware that he was rocking her. The baby's face and body started to scrunch up and turn red. The squishing sounds commenced.

"Oh, no!" He peeked into the back of the rubber pants and made a terrible face. Not knowing what else to do, Captain Gregg ran into the bathroom, removed the rubber pants and held baby at arms length over the commode. The liquid poo was overflowing and the diaper fell off.

"Daniel! What's going on?" A partially clothed Carolyn rushed over to him.

"My dear. It just keeps coming!"

Carolyn made a terrible face, too.

"I'll take the baby, Daniel. Go get a clean diaper, and rubber pants."

By the time he returned, it appeared that baby was finished and Carolyn was washing her off in the tub.

Now the Captain was becoming very distracted by his wife's bare breasts. It had been too long since they had been intimate. He did not want to burden his already busy and tired wife.

_'She just nursed the child. Surely, there cannot be much milk left.' _He thought to himself.

Carolyn was drying baby off and easily put the clean diaper and rubber pants on.

Her husband came from behind and helped himself to her partially nude torso. Then he proceeded to lay kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders.

She was caught off guard. "Right now, Daniel?" she asked with a soft giggle.

He whispered into her ear, "yes, now" and pointed a finger to the bathroom door which locked on its own.

Carolyn could feel his overwhelming need for her and wrapped the baby in a towel. She laid the sleeping infant in the empty bathtub.

The ghostly captain and his wife stayed in the bathroom for a while.

Captain's log entry

If your wife asks you if need some time of intimacy with her, disregard all thoughts of nobility and tell her 'yes'.

Captain's wife's log entry

When you ask your husband if he needs sex with you and he says 'no', don't believe him. He really means yes.

—-


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baby is 12 weeks old

The night was calm, for the most part, until about two am. A soft cry came from the cradle not too far from Daniel and Carolyn's bed. It was one of the nights where Captain Gregg actually dozed off next to his wife. The soft cry was getting not-so-soft now.

Carolyn started to get up, but her husband held her back.

"I'll get the baby, dear." He sat up and pointed his finger over to the cradle where baby was laying. Ever so gingerly, he levitated the baby over to Carolyn, who was still quite groggy. She awoke suddenly when seeing her baby float through the air.

"Daniel Gregg!"

He nearly fell out of bed but maintained control of the infant.

"My dear, the child is fine. I have complete control."

Captain's log entry

\- As competent as one may be, resist the urge to levitate the baby through the air. Your wife may become upset, and this will land you in the brig or worse!

—-

"Don't forget, dear. The baby has a doctor appointment in the morning." Carolyn was going through the clothes that were now too small for the baby.

"I have not forgotten, my love." The Captain was holding his child and giving her smiles that she reflected back at him. At three months old, the baby was becoming more interactive and he was enjoying those benefits. Her hair was also slightly thicker and soft little curls made their appearance. Her eyes were still as blue as his.

In the morning, they set off for the appointment and where baby went, her father went too. Carolyn knew that she should prepare her husband for this particular appointment.

"Daniel, at the appointment, the baby will need to get an immunization shot." She watched for his reaction.

"What do you mean she will be getting a shot?" The seaman looked guarded and was holding the child a little bit closer.

"All babies and children get immunization shots to prevent potentially harmful diseases. It's a good thing, Daniel, but she may get cranky and have a small fever, temporarily. Candy and Jonathan have had them." Carolyn pursed her lips together. Her husband could win a 'most protective father' contest.

"I understand," he said, but his voice lacked conviction.

After arriving at the office, Carolyn took their baby in her arms as Captain Gregg opened doors for his wife and child. They took the infant into a room once her name was called. Measurements and weight were taken by a nurse and recorded in a file. The doctor came into the room in due time. He was younger than what Captain Gregg would have preferred but seemed kind and informative. He gave the baby a quick and effective exam.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gregg, your baby is in fine shape! Yes, she's doing well."

The Captain puffed his chest a bit like a peacock.

"Do you have any questions for me?" The doctor was also recording information in the file.

"Is our baby getting a vaccination, today, Doctor?" Carolyn sighed and glanced at her husband.

"Yes. The nurse should be bringing it in any time, now," he answered.

Just like clockwork, a nurse walked into the room and handed the doctor the instrument to administer the vaccine.

Without giving it any thought, the doctor removed the cap from the shot and jabbed it into the baby, causing her to let loose a piercing cry. In a split second, Captain Gregg had the unsuspecting doctor pinned against the wall unable to move. The man clearly terrified by the seaman's actions.

"Daniel! Let him go!" Carolyn picked up the crying baby and was trying to pull her husband off of the confused doctor.

"But, my dear. You saw what the man did! He stabbed our child with that… that needle device! He's an incompetent… peep!"

"I'm sorry, doctor. He's never seen a baby get vaccinated." Carolyn was blushing. "Let him go!" She addressed her husband through gritted teeth.

Glaring at his wife, Daniel Gregg hesitated, then released the man.

"We're sorry, doctor. It won't happen again." Mrs. Gregg's entire face was flushed red as the fearful doctor edged his way out of the room, the Captain kept his eyes locked on the 'peep'.

After returning to the car, Carolyn once again sat behind the wheel. Captain Gregg held his child, earnestly trying to console her. She had been crying. Seeing her tear filled eyes and quivering bottom lip broke his heart.

"I do not understand why they must wound the baby to give these 'vaccines'." Daniel was still trying to calm the infant.

"I thought that you understood, Daniel," Carolyn sighed. "Here, give her this." She pulled a plastic bag from her purse.

Taking it out he asked, "What is it?"

"A pacifier. Little miracles," his wife responded. "It resembles the nipple on a mother's breast."

The seaman said nothing but raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"The long end goes in the baby's mouth." Carolyn was trying to focus on driving.

Captain Gregg slowly offered the item to his daughter. With a quick sucking motion, the pacifier was in place. Baby was content for now, suckling the pacifier.

"Ingenious!" He marveled at the simple item.

—-

Later that day.

Everyone in the Gregg Muir household were in an all out effort to find the lost pacifier. Baby was crying up a storm and yes, it started raining outside. They searched the car, the inside rooms, even Scruffy's bed. The Captain finally found it in the baby's cradle. He was about to give it to the baby when Carolyn's objections stopped him.

"Daniel! We have to sterilize it, first."

He looked at his a wife and put the pacifier in his mouth and closed his eyes. Taking it back out he spoke.

"There. I have just willed it to be clean." He gave it to the crying infant, who willingly accepted it.

From that day on, anytime a pacifier needed to be sterilized, Carolyn would stick it her husband's mouth.

Captain's log entry.

be fully informed about baby's doctor appointments before reaching the office. Ask as many questions as need be, no matter how absurd. Be kind and courteous to the doctors and nurses even when more vaccinations are due or other procedures are needed. They do not mean to hurt the baby. No 'roughing up' the doctor. It is perfectly acceptable to laugh if baby spits up on the doctor, but be aware that your wife may object. Always keep spare, clean pacifiers available. They seem to vanish often.

—

The Summer months had crept up on everyone and the weather was getting warm. Carolyn made an unusual request of her husband. She wanted him to go shirtless if no one else was home. A request that he was delighted to honor. It reminded him of being on his ship as well as being on their honeymoon in the tropics.

This Saturday was one such morning. Martha needed to go shopping and she was dropping off Candy at a friend's house and Jonathan had practice and a ball game later.

Baby stayed at home with her parents.

Carolyn wore one of the sundresses that they picked up on their honeymoon and Daniel went shirtless for her. He was proud to show off his 'manliness' and even more proud that she made the request of him.

After pulling her hair back, Carolyn was returning to the bedroom where her Captain was taking care of the baby. She walked in on an odd sight. Her husband was holding the baby close to his collarbone. Baby was busy running her mouth over it looking for something. Daniel looked befuddled. Carolyn had to laugh out loud and then tried to cover it with her hand.

"Is she doing what I think that she is doing, my dear?" he quietly asked.

"Yes. She is looking to latch on to you. She must be getting hungry." Carolyn took their child and sat in the rocker to nurse.

"Consider it a compliment, Daniel. She feels comfortable with you."

Captain Gregg didn't know what to think of it.

Captain's log entry

\- If baby is still nursing and seeks to suckle milk from you, do not take it too personally. It absolutely, positively has no reflection on one's manliness. It's just a simple reflex action from the child being hungry.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baby is 6 months old.

"Darling… Dearest… Love of my… afterlife?" Daniel pleaded with eyes that echoed the sentiment. Chin up, he continued to hold his daughter at arms length. The baby experienced another blow-out. Excrement debuted in the diaper and on her outfit as well. Her adventure in trying solid foods had mixed results.

"Not on your life, Daniel. Um… afterlife." Carolyn shook her head, squinted her eyes and tried in earnest to hide a grin that wouldn't go away. "It's your turn. I did the last one. Besides, I'm right in the middle of planting these mums for fall." With a small spade, she gestured to the awaiting flowers that sported an assortment of Autumn colors.

"Very well." He heaved a heavy false sigh. "Ealasaid and I will do the best that we can." Disappointed but not terribly surprised, the seaman knew that it was indeed his turn to make the sacrifice of changing the soiled diaper. The couple had agreed to share the responsibilities of caring for the needs of the baby. And this time she needed a change in the worst way.

As Daniel turned to go into the house, Ealasaid produced several loud raspberries that were emitting from both ends.

Carolyn could no longer hide her amusement, letting her laughter go full tilt. She clutched her sides as tears seeped from her eyes.

"Ealasaid." Daniel's face took on a serious glare. "Ladies don't do that in public."

The ghost wife sat down. She managed to gain some composure.

"I'll tell you what, Daniel. I can come up in a few minutes and get the soiled outfit into the washer while you clean her up and change the diaper." Tears ran a trail down Carolyn's face.

"I'll take what help that I can get." He braced himself against the stink of whatever food had caused the mishap. Each had their share of filth filled diapers to change. Somehow, this one smelled more foul than the previous ones.

Treading back into the house, the sea captain set his course for the upstairs bathroom via a side trip to the master cabin. With a renewed determination, he resolved to handle the deplorable task without further complaint.

'_You can do this, man! You're a Gregg! You've faced much worse. You can do this!' _Daniel muttered encouraging words as he took each step.

Upon entering the master cabin, a dresser drawer opened of its own accord. A red bandana floated through the air while being accompanied by a bottle of Carolyn's cologne. They followed the seaman into the bathroom like loyal dogs along for the hunt.

Ealasaid's wiggly small body made it more difficult for the Captain to lay her on a towel. The child was as squirmy as the latest catch of fresh fish.

Folding the bandana into a triangle, he applied the cologne. Much like a crook preparing to rob a bank, he tied the bandana in place. By this time, the baby had scooted her way to the commode, leaving behind tell-tale signs of the diapers content. She gurgled with delight though her father found none of it delightful.

Eyes blinking, Daniel began to cough.

"Let us proceed, Ealasaid." Daniel still balked while she gave him a single tooth grin.

Pointing a finger to the outfit, buttons in the back gave way. The outfit fell to the floor in a pile that reeked of impending doom. Rubber pants slid down her legs and joined the toxic stack. More coughing occurred. Diaper pins unfastened to reveal a stench that even death itself would find repulsive. Foul odors crept through the scented bandana, knifing their way into Daniel's nostrils. His human trait of gagging kicked in, triggering a lifting of the commode lid to commence. He yanked down the bandana so a deposit could be made.

While the sea ghost was occupied, Ealasaid was blazing a trail of poo around the bathroom. Her bowels were not quite done yet.

Afterward, he held a towel to his nose. The brave sea captain caused the spent diaper to roll into a tight ball. With a wild sweep of his arm, the rancid mess careened its way out of the bathroom, through the master cabin, and out of the balcony doors. With a new course out to sea, the rank bomb could be observed only as a small speck in the distance.

Stumbling her way into the bathroom, Carolyn caught the whiff. She began to cough.

"Are you vomiting, Daniel? You're making me nauseous!" She exclaimed waving a hand in front of her face. "Good _night_! What happened in here?!" Carolyn took in the view of what once was her bathroom. It looked like a bay of manure-laden pigs stampeded through, leaving behind one poopy naked baby and one seasick ghost captain.

Sitting among the mess with bags under his eyes, a disheveled Daniel released a heated scowl. A flicker of irritation shone in his eyes. In the past he could pride himself with his tolerance to the most foulest of smells. Odors of dead fish piled high, rotting flesh that sat in the heat of the sun, and even the latrine bucket used aboard ship had little effect on him. Coming to grips with the fact that it only took a child's soiled diaper to make his stomach abandon ship gave him an embarrassment that he was unaccustomed to experiencing.

"Alright, maybe when it's _this_ bad, we should _both_ work on it together," she conceded with a nod and a tug on her ear. Reevaluating the circumstances, Carolyn poked her head back into the hall.

"Martha! Candy!" She shouted. "We could really use some extra hands up here." The stings of guilt needled her conscience as the words she had spoke earlier now pricked her with regret.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Carolyn returned to the scene of the crime.

"Did you feed anything to Ealasaid last night—other than a bottle—while Martha, the kids, and I were at the drive-in movies, Daniel?" she questioned.

It didn't take long for him to recall the events of the previous evening. One thing in particular stood out. One thing that perhaps was a mistake. No, there was no _perhaps_ about it. This was most definitely a _mistake._ This had to be the culprit to the digestive demise.

"My dear, I felt like having a snack, so… I fried some pork skins. Ealasaid showed great interest in them, and I broke off a tiny piece thinking that she would not care for them." Diverting his sight to the baby, Daniel paused, feeling nervous.

Silence cascaded through the funk in the air, only to be interrupted by the sounds of Ealasaid's intestines gurgling, causing her face to wrinkle. Flatulence followed close behind.

The ghost captain coughed, swallowing the nausea in his throat. The bathroom window opened on its own.

"Much to my surprise, Darling, she loved them. We sat and watched some television where I gave her… a few… or so pieces." Daniel tugged at his ear.

He was sailing in perilous waters and knew it. Coincidence or not, Ealasaid could give her Dad just the right look, just the right smile, or just the right sad eyes to get what she desired. At only 6 months old, she was already learning how to get into his sea-salted heart.

With eyes like saucers, Carolyn's hand slapped up against the wood of the door jam, clinging to it with a death grip.

"You can't give a child her age something like fried pork skins! Her system can't handle that!"

"Calm down, my dear," he urged as his gut will still doing the hokey pokey. "I feel quite certain that the worst of it has passed. I won't eat them around her anymore. I promise." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"What am I going to do with you, Daniel Gregg?" she said, candidly with one hand on her hip.

Turning around Carolyn discovered Martha behind her, snickering.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gregg. I can only imagine what the bathroom must look like." The housekeeper stepped through the doorway. "Oh well, it could be worse, I suppose." Having encountered many diaper tragedies herself, Martha chalked it up to live and learn.

Candy trotted up the stairs. Coming around the landing, the odor hit her full force like an avalanche of skunks. "Oh my gosh, Mom! What's that awful smell?"

Captain Gregg buried his face in his hands.

—-

45 minutes later, child and bathroom were properly cleaned. The old adage proved true: Many hands make light the work. The smell, however, was another story. A window remained open to allow for fresh air.

Carolyn and Daniel relaxed in the parlor afterward. The sea captain willed himself to be clean, twice. Grabbing a throw pillow, Carolyn leaned against her husband. With hands bobbing from front to side, Candy and Jonathan played games of peek-a-boo with Ealasaid. Her cackles of glee resounded through the parlor and trickled into the foyer.

Coming into the room, Martha plopped a full laundry basket in front of her. Looking down, she appeared to be in search of something. The dismay in her face said that the search was still on.

"I don't understand it, Mrs. Gregg," she huffed and took a seat.

"Understand what, Martha?" Carolyn sat up from her reclined position on Daniel's lap.

"Well, everyone knows that somehow clothes dryers eat socks. They just vanish. But now it's eating baby diapers! We've lost 4 diapers in the last 3 weeks!" Martha threw up her hands.

"You're counting diapers, Martha?" Daniel questioned then slid a finger down his nose.

"Of course I am, Captain. Doesn't everyone?" she retorted as if there were any doubt.

"I am just asking. That's all." He gave a long pull to his ear.

The sea captain made a mental note to purchase more diapers at his earliest convenience. Daniel had lost count of how many of the disgusting diapers he had sent out to sea. If Martha was counting, he needed to add, not subtract from the total.

—-

The crisp fall evening hinted at the cold that was surely on its way before too long.

Taking long hair into her hands, Carolyn wove a braid. She draped it over one shoulder. The style reminded Daniel of how she wore it in the Christmas dream. The dream that he gave the entire family. The dream that he thought could never come true. But here they were, married and with a baby of their own. The ability to draw from each other's realms made little Ealasaid a reality. A blessing beyond his wildest hopes, leaping well past the dream.

Peeling back the blanket, Carolyn slid into the bed. Snuggling into her husband, the seaman encircled arms around his wife. The two formed spoons after she turned out the light.

"My love?" Daniel asked with a tease in his voice.

"Yeeeeees?" She squeezed the word out.

"How much longer are you going to wear that… contraption to bed?" He made a sour face that she was unable to see in the dark.

"Contraption? Do you mean the nursing bra?" Carolyn fingered one of the pads.

"I suppose that is what it is called." He leaned up on one elbow.

"Until I'm done nursing, Daniel," she said flatly. "Until I'm done nursing."

Carolyn gave one hard punch to her pillow before plunging her head in and clamping her eyes shut.

"Blast!" Came a soft yet predictable response from her husband.

—-

The following day.

With big blue eyes, Ealasaid watched her parents who lay only a few feet in front of her. On her tummy, she arched her back and pushed up with her arms. The baby babbled on about her accomplishment.

On the floor, at eye level with their daughter, the couple entreated their baby to crawl. The baby's tendency was to scoot, but a well-placed rug made the movement difficult.

"Come on Eala. You can do it, my girl." Up on his elbows, Daniel attempted to coax his daughter to her next milestone.

"Come to us, sweetheart." Carolyn was right along side of her husband in their endeavor.

"I have an idea, my dear." Daniel announced. Jumping to his feet, he retrieved an item from the playpen. "This is her favorite toy." He held up a set of plastic keys on a ring. Carolyn watched with curiosity peaked.

Returning to the floor, Daniel dangled the keys in front of his daughter before setting them out of her reach.

"Come to daddy, Eala," he said, a grin of amusement crossed his lips.

Legs kicking and eyes growing wider, the child stretched an arm for her toy, but it remained out of reach. Scrunching her face, she stretched harder. In the blink of an eye, the keys slid over the floor on their own and into her hand. Now in her grasp, she rolled over on her back and began to chew on her prize.

Except for their own wide eyes, Daniel and Carolyn were expressionless.

"Daniel…" Carolyn raised a point. "I think that you contributed more than eyes and hair into our daughter's gene pool."

"Evidently," he agreed.

—

Captain's log entry

Be very careful about what you feed baby, even if she appears to want it. The end result could come back to haunt you. If one is anticipating an ugly battle with a diaper change, stand fast, hold your ground, and rally the troops until help arrives. Dispose of the offending enemy as one sees fit. If your wife is continuing to nurse for what you consider an extended length of time, strengthen your resolve to remain patient. The slightest amount of pressure on her could land you back in the brig. Avoid this at all cost! Be prepared for your child's _talents_ to show up at any time and in unexpected ways. Keep smelling salts on hand if your wife has a tendency to faint. 


End file.
